A number of ideas have been advanced in connection with the subject of this invention, but thus far no mattress system has been devised that successfully enables a bedpan to be used by a patient easily and comfortably and also deals effectively with decubitus ulcers.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a mattress system that will fill this absent need in the art.